The Shadow of the Light
by beta thief
Summary: As Princess Zelda lays dying from a mysterious curse, she asks Link to save Hyrule once more from a daunting evil presense that is feared to be the magic of Ganondorf. What manifests from the magic, is the darker side of the hero of Hyrule. Trying to defeat his shadow is proving more of a challenge than he originally expected.
1. Protection of the Phoenix

The weather outside looked beautiful. The sunlight was beaming down brightly on the white balcony outside my window. The castle gardener, I could see below, was tending to the blooming flowers in the gardens below my bedchamber. They attracted the small wildlife that I used to observe from a close distance. And now, I couldn't move from this prison. Or what felt like a prison.

I felt awful. Something had been sucking the life from my bones every day I continued to stay in this bed. My strength had been depleting ever since Ganondorf had been defeated, and ever since I had received a letter; a cursed letter from the demon himself. It had read something along the lines of "As long as there is threatening evil, I will live on". And as the essence is drained from my life, I believe that Ganondorf will return in some shape or form.

"Princess," My maid had approached, barely looking at me. "Master Link is here to see you, as you requested." She bowed to me, and opened the door.

I froze with fear. I didn't wish for the Hero of Time to see me like this. Withered like an old woman, pale like a ghost, and frail as a blade of grass. I cowered under the sheets, and pulled them over my head. If even my servants were shocked to look at me, what would Link's reaction be? I swallowed the fear that had gathered a lump in my throat, and said "Come in".

I heard the footsteps, and the calming silence that was Link. He didn't speak much, but when he did it was somewhat comforting. I'd never had much of a conversation with him to back up my argument, but that didn't matter. I knew I was wasting time, and I had little time to waste. Raising the cover from over my head, I saw Link standing formally, not at all shocked by how I now appeared.

"Hello, Link." I said, emerging from the cover, highly embarrassed. "I'm surprised you're not repulsed by my appearance."

Link shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with your appearance." He said, sitting down on a nearby chair. I was surprised, to say the least. But I expected nothing less from the charming hero that saved Hyrule.

"Link, there is a reason I summoned you here, and it is not only because this is the bed I will die on." I began. If Link could vanquish the evil that ruled over Hyrule once, surely he could do it again. "I have a request of you."

Link didn't move. His eyes widened, and his lip thinned. I would imagine that saving a princess and a land from an evil monster, just for the princess to die would be harrowing. He never said much, and gave me a nod, so I knew he'd be listening.

"Ganon has cursed me, Link. Or so I believe. It is of Gerudo origins. Every waking moment that evil exists in this land, it drains the life from me, slowly. As if a final parting gift from the beast, I am to suffer a fate in place of the people. He claimed that no matter if he is living or dead, evil will still linger, and destroy me." I looked down. This was beginning to sound like I was asking Link to do it for my benefit. I sighed angrily. "It is not for my benefit. I know I am to die, and I cannot be saved. So I ask this of you, Link. Vanquish this evil, and save the people of Hyrule once again."

Link's face creased, and he stood up. He began to walk towards me, and sat on my bed. "I will, princess" he said, holding his hand up which held the mark of the triforce. "You have my word."

I put my hand against his, and the difference between the two was sickening. My frail hand looked like that of a skeleton, while Link's was perfect. The triforce on my hand began to tingle, and we interlocked fingers. I felt my eyes begin to water at the mere gesture that Link had performed. He lifted his hand under my chin and smiled at me. I tried my best to smile back at him, but it was weak and pathetic, much like my current state.

I had originally assumed after Ganon's death, that everything in Hyrule would return to normal. I would resume the throne of Hyrule, and ensure the safety of my people. Alas, the letter I received from a courier no more than seven days later, sealed my fate. A cryptic symbol of dark magic, followed by harsh words in Gerudo tongue, and I became ill within hours. I knew it would be too late to save me when my strength depleted so rapidly that I could barely walk, and barely get out of bed. Link turned his head and looked towards the door, looking back at me. I smiled at him, and gave him the permission to go.

"Before you depart…" I began, as he moved to get up. I remembered something that I was given. It would do more good to Link than to me. I sat up and looked in my bedside end table, searching for something I had desired to give him. I found it, and pulled it out of the table. "This, is bestowed with my blessing, Link." I said, holding the pendant of the Hyrulian phoenix. It twirled in my fingers, outlined in ebony, with the heart of red ruby. "It will protect you. And keep my memory alive. This last gift, I bestow to you on your journey." I tried to make out with some kind of backbone, but my lip began to quiver.

"Princess, please…" Link said, clasping his hand around the pendant. He slipped it around his neck, and ran his thumb over it. "I will do your bidding. I will rid Hyrule of evil, and save you."

I felt the last ounce of strength in me pounce forward, and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could manage. The initial shock of my action set in, and Link gently returned the embrace. And then he was gone. Hyrule's hero, my hero, and my best friend, was gone to save our world again.

In my heart, I knew it would be the last time I would see him again.

* * *

Thank you for reading, curious reader! This is the first chapter in which my story about Link and Dark Link will begin! This is the only chapter that will be in Zelda's POV, and it will mainly focus on Link. I hope you enjoyed the first installment, and I thank you again for reading this short little story! Stay turned! :D


	2. Beneath the Abyss

With the Princess' pendant around his neck, Link felt he was ready again for yet another adventure. Despite his life being threatened with danger once again, he was oddly excited; the rush of sheer adrenaline was completely worth it. Although that idea was a little selfish, he was still doing it for the kingdom of Hyrule, and Princess Zelda, who he was determined to save.

On the way out of the Castle grounds, one of the guards had been informed of Zelda's request to Link and had pulled him aside. Link was caught unawares at first, but relaxed when the guard assured him that he was here to help.

"I know you are the Hero of Hyrule," the guard said, pausing thoughtfully. "But perhaps I have some useful information I can bestow to you?"

"I'm listening." Link said shortly, sheathing his sword and shield.

"Some reports to the guard have requested help at Lake Hylia. Some… interesting rumors have been circulating throughout the town that the Lake has been… I daresay, acting strangely." The guard said, pausing to scratch his chin. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to check there first of all, before you go anywhere else."

"What kind of strange?" Link asked, crossing his arms intently. The guard looked left and right, and back to Link again. He began to speak in a low whisper.

"Some have been saying that they see apparitions in the water," the guard began. "Almost like a mirror, apparently. No casualties as of yet, so there has been no reason for the castle guard to investigate."

"I see," Link said, preparing his sword and shield again. "Thank you for the information."

Shortly after leaving the guard's company, Link began to mull over what was going to happen to Zelda. It wasn't the ideal thing to think about, but what else could he do? He was already on his way to observe the danger and get rid of it. It couldn't be that much of a threat, he thought to himself. He'd already defeated Ganondorf, and gotten rid of all his minions. How could there still be a threat?

He wondered if he would actually be able to save her life. She had said she couldn't be saved, but he was determined to prove her wrong. If he saved the Princess once, he could do it again, even better than the last time. He put his hand around the Phoenix of Hyrule, and promised that he would save Zelda's life again.

If anybody would have known anything about the curse, it would be Nabooru. Zelda had said that the curse was of Gerudo tongue, and Nabooru was one of the most influential Gerudo. She was aware of Ganondorf's followers within the Gerudo community, so perhaps she would know something valuable. If anything, he would have to pay a visit to the Gerudo fortress and ask Nabooru's opinion on the curse, or at least ask if there was a cure. But first of all, he needed to get to Lake Hylia.

When Link arrived at the Lake some time later, he was greeted by a strange smell. It was almost like ash, with what smelled like blood to wash it down. Link plugged his nose and decided to investigate. The water which was once a brilliant blue was now a murky blue. No fish, or any wildlife for that matter, seemed to be swimming in the water. Link's first thought was that it was a joke. Someone may have poured in a disgusting potion as a prank. There was no humor to be found in Link, however. The strange aroma seemed to be coming directly from the shore of the lake. Moving closer to investigate, Link unsheathed his sword, and tested the water with it. It worried him, as Lake Hylia's water came straight from Zora's Domain. He feared there was something was wrong there too. Link sighed. This may have been harder than he had first imagined.

Deciding to test the water further, Link dipped a toe of his boot into the lake. The water began to bubble at the sides when he approached. What looked like faint black foam had washed up beside his feet. Somewhat disgusted, yet curious, he slipped on his Zora tunic, glancing at the water with hesitation. He shrugged it off, and left the rest of his gear at the side of the lake, bar his sword. Beginning to wade through the water, Link's face twisted into confusion. Instead of being able to swim through the water, it was more like maneuvering through mud. He carried on, regardless of the condition.

Without warning, something pulled at his boots a few times, and with one strong tug, he was pulled under the surface of the now entirely black water. Link began to panic, thrashing his arms wildly in an attempt to flail to the surface. Even with the Zora tunic on, he couldn't breathe at all. The black water he was swallowing made his stomach churn violently, and made his nose burn.

Being pulled further, his body began to tingle all over. He could feel the Lake had begun to bubble again, just like it had when Link had approached. The bubbles surrounded him, and seemed to pull him further into the abyss. It was painful to Link, making him jerk and twist to make it stop, but he felt paralyzed in the ice cold of the water, only able to move his arms. The cold began to prick at his skin, entering through it and going deeper to his insides, or so it felt. The icy cold began to run along his insides, down into his veins almost. And with that, the pain mysteriously vanished, despite being left feeling a little empty.

Link opened his eyes once the bubbles had stopped, and almost suffered heart failure at what he saw. From the murky black of the water in front of his body, a pair of crimson eyes were staring back at him; Narrowing and widening at Link's panic. They narrowed again, only to form a devilish grin back at Link and began to pull him further and further down into the Lake. Link's vision began to completely diminish after a certain depth had been reached, feeling he couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer.

The last thing he felt, was a tight squeeze around his waist. Then, he was lost to the world.

* * *

My second chapter! Thank you for reading so far, whoever may be out there ;u; I hope you're enjoying this story! I haven't put too much detail into this, because when I do that, it ends up being pages and pages of little details and trust me, you readers will end up with the "Yeah, I get it" syndrome, so I've tried to keep this fic a little on the more simple side. Thanks again for reading! c:


	3. Shrouded in Confusion

In his mind, Link saw Zelda. She appeared to him, her back turned, in her beautiful dress, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind of Hyrule field. This was the Zelda that Link knew, and ultimately loved. He tried calling out to her, holding his hand out to the apparition. She did not turn around; she did not acknowledge him whatsoever. His voice seemed to be non-existent, echoing in the silence in the beautiful weather. She began to walk away, her hair beginning to fall to the ground in strands, being blown towards him. Larger and larger clumps were now visible, her dress shrinking to fit her now frail frame. Eventually, she stopped walking. She fell, face first onto the grass. The wind took a swipe at her, and took her ashes away with a small gust, leaving nothing but her dress. Link felt the pendant on his neck, and realized it had begun to shrink, and choke him. It was shrinking tighter, and tighter. He couldn't breathe.

"Wake up," a voice called to him. "I'm tired of waiting."

Link felt the chain release on his neck as he gasped for air desperately. His hand flew to the pendant, which hadn't been damaged at all. It had simply been twisted around his neck so he couldn't breathe. All he was concerned about was what had awoken him. His eyes traced the scenery around him. It was night time now, the stars were shining brightly over Lake Hylia. He'd somehow ended up on the small island in the middle of the lake, with a small fire nearby.

"You're finally conscious," the voice from before spoke again, "I didn't damage your pendant, so don't panic."

Link's blood ran cold as he turned to the source of the voice. It was just as the castle guard had said; an apparition, like a mirror's reflection. Link's reflection stood before him, crimson eyes the same from the lake, dark skin and hair, identical features; only darker, more evil looking. The apparition grinned, flashing impressive white teeth, just like Link's.

"Do not look so frightened," the apparition said. "You look like you've seen some sort of ghost."

The crimson eyes from the abyss were staring at him expectantly. It wanted Link to talk, but he couldn't. The words were trapped in his throat, and even if they weren't, he didn't want to speak. Surely he was dreaming. He felt for his sword, just to find it missing.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Link asked, slowly rising to his elbows. The apparition started to grin even wider.

"I was hoping you might ask. I am you, Link; Hero of Time. I am your darkest desires that you dare not speak, I am the raw power within you, I am your darkest secrets, and I stride by you," the apparition said. "I am a manifestation of all the evil that resides in you. I am your shadow; your darker self."

Link took a minute for it to sink in. His brain seemed incapable to comprehend what was happening to him. Surely he was still dreaming. He couldn't be awake. "You are a liar. You are just a figment of my imagination, and you do not exist. I'm simply dreaming."

Once Link had spoken, the shadow's face began to change. The grin was replaced with a dark scowl, and the crimson eyes narrowed. Moving quickly, the shadow grabbed Link's chin, and began to crush it tightly in his hand.

"You dare deny my existence?" the shadow threatened, pulling Link's face closer to its own. "You cannot imagine what I can tempt you with, Link. I know your deepest desires, and what you dare not tell Zelda."

Link's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. The shadow was trying to temp him with his own secrets, his darkest feelings. He still could not believe that it was his shadow. He shook his head, trying to get the apparition to release its grip. However, it began to tighten, like a dark skinned vice.

"I know how you feel about Zelda," the shadow began. "You wanted more of a reward when you saved the entire kingdom of Hyrule, no? You are no longer a child, you are a man, and so you wished to be treated like a man," the shadow paused to smirk at Link. "More like… a lover, perhaps?"

Link shoved the shadow away from him, looking away in embarrassment. He began to rub his jaw angrily. The pain didn't dull the flaring anger in his brain; he was dying to lash out at the shadow-like creature. "You know nothing of how I feel for Zelda."

"Well, considering your reaction to your deepest feelings for that woman," the shadow stood up straight, twiddling his earring. "I would say I am completely accurate."

Deep down, Link knew that the shadow was right. He did feel that way, but he kept it secretly to himself for the longest time. He had secluded himself away with thoughts of Zelda, ways to woo her, to impress her. But he was the Hero of Time; she should be overly impressed with him. "Why are you tormenting me?"

"Did you not listen to what I told you?" the shadow knelt down to Link, crawling over his legs. "I am your shadow," it leant close to Link, pushing their bodies together. "…and I follow you. I know your deepest desires. I am all those filthy beliefs and evil thoughts," The shadow pressed its forehead to Link's. "You simply do not believe me, it is highly annoying."

His breath began to hitch in his throat. Link didn't understand what was going on, or what the shadow was trying to achieve by taunting him. But he felt extremely uncomfortable with his "shadow" being so close to him like this. "Please, get off me," Link said, trying to budge the shadow. "Let us talk more at a decent proximity…"

The shadow paused, and laughed heartily. "You really are as innocent as a small animal when your evil is removed. It is rather amusing to me." As Link ordered, the shadow moved backward, and stood up straight, shrugging. "But as you wish, let us talk."

"Where did you come from?" Link began, moving into a sitting position. Despite his mind screaming, Link ignored it. If this was truly a dream, he would wake up soon, and none of this would matter. He may as well go along with it.

The shadow sat opposite Link, and began to twiddle his earring again. "I came from you. I am your shadow, so I already existed. My physical existence however? I am comprised from your inner evil and dark magic left by Lord Ganondorf."

A chill ran down Link's spine. This is what Zelda was talking about with the curse, which Ganondorf would still exist as long as there was evil. His blood began to run cold. He was talking to a production of Ganondorf, who looked identical to Link, and was a "manifestation of his evil".

"I have no inner evil." Link spat, crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh but you do, Link. Every single person in this land has evil in them. Perhaps not in the way they all expect, but not everyone is always happy, and not everyone thinks happy things all the time." The shadow explained, leaning closer to Link with a large grin. "You see, the magic of Lake Hylia is a final gift from Ganondorf, to show that he was not the only evil being in this land."

"There was no need. These people, they are good people. The princess is dying, because of the shadows. Because of beings much like, or exactly like you." Link said, backing away from the shadow. The apparition raised its dark eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that you have to defeat me, to save your…" the shadow chuckled, "beloved princess?" It leant closer, narrowing its eyes. "The woman you desire so much?"

"If that is what is required to save Zelda, then so be it."

* * *

Third chapter down! This may seem a little Link x Zelda, but it's just Link's inner feelings (for now anyway *u*), and there won't be and Link x Zelda, just to let you know! Hope you enjoyed the entry of Dark Link! Thank you for reading!


End file.
